Secret Cyber Garden
by Rena Bunny
Summary: Vocaloid:a voice contained into a robotic body,due to not being advanced enough to have no body.Miku,never imagined her idol life to come crashing down,when slowly one by one,her old Vocaloid friends disappear for 'retirement'. As Miku slowly realizes new advanced Vocaloid technology,is eliminating them,she has no choice but to accept her fate.


_Look shes responding to the software. _

_Oh good. I'm sure this Vocaloid will be a hit._

_Hatsune Miku 01 powering up now. _

A teal haired robot lay on a metal bed in a room full of computers. Her eyes flashed into life with a soft glow. She was a Vocaloid, a synthesized voice machine. The only reason she was put into this body was because Crypton didn't know any other way to produce software this early on. Improvements they called it, for further improvements. It was like a perfect singer.

"Sir, shes up and running."

"Good good. Miku hello, and welcome! Let's quickly run some tests okay?"

"Okay." Miku responded sitting up.

"Sing a chord for me please."

"Ah ah ah aaaaahh."

"Fantastic. You're voice software is successful. Raise both of your arms please. Great, now your legs. Please stand up for me. Walk to the other side of the room. Perfect!"

"I passed?"

"Yes of course you did. Now please follow Miss. Takano. She will show you around."

Miku followed the young woman, wearing a lab coat, out of the installation room."

"Welcome to Vocaloid Labs, Miss. Hatsune. I'm sure you will find your stay most enjoyable. Now first I'll introduce you to the to the other Vocaloids. Right this way."

Miss. Takano led Miku to a large room, where several other Vocaloids were hanging out. Watching TV, listening to music, and dancing.

"Attention everyone. Let me introduce you to the newest Vocaloid, Hatsune Miku. She runs on Vocaloid 2." Miss. Takano said loudly.

Soon the six Vocaloids surrounded the newcomer with bright smiling faces.

"Vocaloid 2 right? Same same! Nice to meet you Miku, I'm Sweet Ann, but please call me Ann."

"I'm Leon, the first Vocaloid! Welcome!" Leon said rather proudly.

The girl next to him quickly elbowed him. "He meant to say that we were the first Vocaloids. I'm Lola." She said smiling.

Miku was a bit overwhelmed, realizing the Vocaloids that had just introduced themselves to her were speaking in fluent english.

"Guys, she can only speak Japanese right now." Miss. Takano responded.

"Oh Japanese?" Meiko asked.

"Yes Japanese!" Miku said quickly.

"Another Japanese Vocaloid!" Kaito said, quickly joining Meiko's side.

"I'm Meiko. Nice to meet you!"

"And I'm Kaito! Wow another new Vocaloid! I'm just so excited!"

"Oh sorry dear, we didn't know you only spoke Japanese. I'm Miriam." Miriam said in Japanese. "We can all speak Japanese. But Leon, Lola, Ann, and I were designed to sing in english."

"Oh really? Maybe you can help teach me some english!"

"Well I'll just leave you guys to get acquainted." Miss. Takano said, exiting the room.

The Vocaloids greeted Miku with large smiles, and showered her with compliments.

"That tattoo is so unique! A Crypton Vocaloid wow! I wonder if the newer Crypton Vocaloids will have that tattoo too. You're so pretty. I love your hair. No doubt you'll be a hit! Don't worry. If you're worried about anything ask us okay?"

...

"One more time please." The man who had programed her, Kei, as Miku had been instructed to call him, reset his computer once more.

"Ah ah ah ah aaah aaaah la la le la."

"Great that time was perfect. Now just go through you're last set, and you'll be all done!"

"Lu lu li la la. Lu lu li la la."

"Done! You will be released some time next month. Great going!"

Miku let out a sigh of relief. At last all her vocals had been recorded, and now in just one month's time, Hatsune Miku would be released to the world. She definitely felt pressured. A lot.

"Miku! You finished recording your vocals today right? We should celebrate!"

"Thanks a lot Meiko, but right now I'm really tired. I think I'm going to go to bed."

"Huh? Oh I guess you're right. It's already...wow 2 am! Being a diva idol is hard work isn't it?" Meiko joked, patting the younger on the back. "Go get a good rest! We'll celebrate tomorrow!"

Miku went back to her simple room, that consisted of just a bed, back up machine, and desk. She quickly changed into her pajamas, slipping the cotton fabric over her warm, flesh like body, taking note of the small door, on her breasts, giving the programmers access to her wiring, and software. Miku slipped into bed and listened to the whirring of her robot body powering down.

…..

"We, Crypton Future Media, are pleased to announce to release of Hatsune Miku! The virtual diva!"

Miku watched intently at the television with her other fellow Vocaloids. Today was the big day. She was being released, and a local news station was covering the fiasco.

"As you can see, people are lining up to buy this new Vocaloid. For those who don't know, Vocaloid is a voice synthesizing software, which means people can create songs using this program. No human voices were required to make this, it truly is a big step to the future!"

"Wow Miku, I'm pretty sure you're the most successful Vocaloid by far!" Miriam exclaimed, looking at the lines of people grabbing the program off the shelves.

"Awww, I wish I was this popular..." Kaito sighed.

"Oh please Kaito, at least be happy for her! I mean look!" Lola said pointing to the screen.

"You really think so?" Miku said still shocked.

"Duh Miku! I mean do you not see the hoards of people? It's hysteria!" Leon said.

"I'm so happy for you!" Ann smiled hugging Miku.

….

As the months passed, Miku proved to truly be the most popular Vocaloid. Plushies, clothes, cosplays, everything imaginable was popping up displaying the robot idol and all her glory. And new Vocaloids were being spewed out at a rapid pace.

"We're pleased to announce twins, Kagamine Rin and Len!"

"Introducing Prima! The first opera Vocaloid!"

"Ladies and gentleman we give you Gackpoid! Isn't he dreamy?"

"Introducing the first Vocaloid capable of singing in any language, Megurine Luka!"

Despite all the new Vocaloids, appearing to be more advanced then the last, Miku still topped them all, and soon there was a demand from fans to meet to girl depicted on the software box.

"Say Lola, do people know we exist?" Miku asked one day.

"What are you talking about Miku?"

"Us. Like us. That we are actually real life robots. Do people know?"

"Of course Miku. Our existence was announced after Miriam's release. However, nobody outside of Vocaloid Labs has actually seen us."

….

"Hatsune Miku. Please report to Kei's office immedietly."

"Huh?" Miku asked confused as she heard the loudspeaker announcement. She put her video game with Rin and Len on pause. "I'll be right back I'm sure it's nothing."

"Okay hurry back!" Len called.

"You asked to see me?" Miku said poking her head into Kei's office, whom she had grown close to.

"Oh yes Miku, come in come in!" Excitement bubbled in his voice. "Have a seat!"

"Umm did I do something wrong?" She asked taking a seat.

"Huh? No not at all! As a matter of fact I have amazing news! Huge news!" He said nearly jumping up and down.

"What really?" Miku asked her mood picking up a little.

"Yes yes yes! You Hatsune Miku, the robotic diva idol, are getting your own, drumroll please...concert!"

Miku swore if her eyes weren't welded into her head, they would have fallen right out.

"Really? My own concert? I actually get to perform. On a stage? With people watching me?" Miku squealed.

"Yes yes yes! Due to high high, oh very very very, high demand! It will take place in two weeks, and the tickets are already sold out! They sold out in twenty minutes!"

"Tw-Twenty minutes? How many tickets?"

"1000!"

"Impossible!"

"Possible and true so very very true!"

….

Rin and Len were still sitting cross legged on the floor in front of the television when Miku came bouncing back.

"Hey what happened?" The twins quickly asked approaching the excited girl.

"I'm getting my own concert! And the 1000 tickets sold out in twenty minutes!"

"No way..." Rin said wide eyed.

"Congratulations!" Luka said, putting down the newspaper she was reading.

"Concert really?" Prima said waltzing, towards Miku. "Congrats! Oh, how I dream of having my own opera. Dreams, dreams...and now yours is coming true! Best of luck, dear Miku."

"Guys guys! Come check out the new Vocaloid, Megapoid Gumi!" Leon's voice boomed.

"A new Vocaloid? Coming!"

….

Standing on the stage in front of all of her fans felt exhilarating. She sang at the top of her lungs, danced like she had never danced before, and felt on top of the world. The bright lights, fans screaming her name, and them singing along to all her most popular songs, pumped her up from head to toe. She was Hatsune Miku, the top Vocaloid. And when the concert came to an end she was eager to tell her friends all about it.

….

"Yuki! Over here!" Miku waved her arms up in the air, one of the newest Vocaloids, Kaai Yuki, came running towards the idol, her red dress flapping in the wind.

"I brought my coloring book today! Miki bought it for me yesterday when she went into town."

"Oh how nice of her!"

The two robots were sitting in Vocaloid Lab's beautiful garden, a hidden oasis that few ever visited. It was the most peaceful place in the entire lab, which was located in a a forest.

"It's a Vocaloid coloring book! See look the first page is you! And the next page is Sonika...Oh that reminds me! Lily bought me this deluxe crayon set!" The eight year old laughed, taking it out of her backpack.

"Lily sure is a nice Vocaloid." Lily, the newest Vocaloid, had been providing her predecessors with all sorts of gifts. For Miku, it had been a new set of headphones.

"Look! I finished coloring in Leon!" Yuki said showing it to Miku.

"Oh wow! You colored it in so neat! It looks professional." She said patting the young girl on her head. "Shall we go show Leon?"

"Really? Do you think he'll like it?"

"I'm sure he'll love it." The two walked back into the building.

"Hey is Leon here?" Miku asked Tonio, who seemed to be focused on a piece of music.

"Leon? I haven't see him all day actually. Try asking Al, he's probably seen him."

"Oh okay thanks."

But after and hour of searching everywhere they knew, Leon was nowhere to be found, and nobody had seen him all day.

"Where could he be?" Miku wondered, growing concerned.

"Hey, we haven't seen Lola yet. Maybe he's in her room. Didn't Luka say Lola has been in her room all day?" Yuki smiled.

"Oh yeah thats right! Lets go look." Miku said leading Yuki by the hand.

They quickly made their way to Lola's room, but before Miku could knock, she heard loud sobs coming out of the girl's room.

"Lola? Are you alright?" Miku tugged at the doorknob, to find it unlocked. "Yuki and I are coming in okay?"

Miku entered the dark room, to see Lola, sobbing her eyes out on her bed, and when the two approached her, they found her clutching a picture of Leon.

"Lola..." Yuki gasped.

Miku stood there speechless. "Lola...Where is Leon?"

"They retired him. He's gone."

* * *

_**Gaaah I honestly don't know why I'm writing so many Vocaloid fanfictions, but neglect to update any of my other ones! But they just keep spewing out and I have to type them out! Anyway I hope any readers reading this enjoy it. Critique is always welcomed!**_


End file.
